Reunion
by butterflyklissxx
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine are pushed together and Blaine finds out some shocking information about Kurt's life in New York? After The Break Up.
1. Chapter 1

Standing outside the door of the house which had become so familiar to him for the past couple of years, and so distant over the past few months, Blaine took a deep breath. He glanced down at his phone for what had to be at least the 100th time that day to reread the text he had received from Burt early that morning. It still felt a little surreal to him, of course he and Burt had remained on good terms during his and Kurt's relationship, but once they had broken up he had half expected Burt to show up at his door with shotgun in hand. But there it was- _"Blaine, Carole and I would like to invite you to join us for dinner tonight. Let me know if you can make it, 6:30. -Burt"_ That was all. Blaine had of course immediately confirmed, but the mystery still remained. Finally exhaling, he knocked. Just as he took his hand away, the door flew open and Blaine nearly jumped. It was Carole, who enthusiastically grabbed Blaine's arm and steered him to the kitchen. Burt was waiting, seeming just, if not more, nervous than Blaine. Deciding not to ask, Blaine stepped forward and shook his hand before taking a seat at the table. Carole did most of the talking while Blaine stared at his plate, speaking far more quietly than he ever had in the Hummel home. Nothing significant was discussed, and Blaine found Burt's motive in inviting him increasingly more unclear. Finally, the awkward meal ended, and they all helped clear the table. Burt cleared his throat, wiping sweat off his brow as he did so.

"Okay, well Carole and I have to go run some errands...feel free to stick around a little longer, we'll be back in around an hour, but I'm sure you'll have somewhere to be by then."

Carole gave Burt a quizzical look, and Blaine felt like doing the same before an idea grabbed hold in his mind, wiping away all other thoughts. Now it was Blaine's turn to sweat.

"Um, would you guys mind if I...um, went"

"Upstairs?" Burt asked, looking oddly happy with the suggestion Blaine had yet to make. "Of course not!" He seemed to realize what he was doing and again cleared his throat. "Well, I mean you know, closure...and stuff." Blaine nodded, relieved.

"Feel free, sweetie," Carole added sympathetically, while still looking a little confused.

"Okay, well uh thanks for having me, I'll be gone by the time you're back. I won't, um, intrude..." he continued awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," Burt said, looking Blaine straight in the eye, "We'll have to do this again...soon." Something in the way Burt said 'soon' made Blaine's heart skip a beat, because surely that meant something to do with Kurt. He snapped back into focus in time to wave as Carole and Burt left, leaving Blaine alone in their house. Slowly, Blaine walked up the stairs. The break-up between him and Kurt was still an open wound, and although he knew it was a little creepy, he hoped that seeing one of the places they had come so close would help him to move on. He knew it was an invasion, but Burt hadn't seemed to mind and...before Blaine could question his possibly twisted motives anymore, the door was open and he was standing on Kurt's carpet, in Kurt's room, and everything just felt so _Kurt_. It all came back to him-all the moments and memories and he felt tears well up in his eyes no matter how he tried to push them away. And then his breath caught in his throat. There, on Kurt's desk, was a picture of him and Kurt in the choir room. He moved a little closer and saw a stuffed puppy in his hand-the one Kurt had bought him when his brother Cooper was visiting. He smiled remembering it, a smile which quickly faded as he came across a second picture, this one more recent. He recognized Kurt, Rachel, and now Santana's New York apartment in the background, all three of them were in the picture, but who was that other guy? He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he was pale and tall, and there was something distinctly English about him. "Much taller than me," Blaine thought with a pang. And he was standing suspiciously close to Kurt. Blaine's heart sank before beating much too fast as a chorus of thoughts ran through his head. "Has Kurt moved on? Is that his boyfriend? What am I supposed to do?" Blaine sank down onto the bed behind him to stop the room from spinning before immediately standing up again because that was_ Kurt's bed_. He looked at the clock on Kurt's nightstand and realized he had only been there for a couple minutes, although it felt like forever. Not able to stay any longer, Blaine rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping, grabbed his coat and left the house without looking back.

His plan had been to run to his car and drive as fast and far as possible, but the scene in the front yard stopped him cold. There sitting in the grass was Carole, talking frantically into her cell phone, and next to her, unconscious, was Burt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if any of you got an email saying Chapter 2 was up about an hour ago..I posted the wrong thing! Still figuring out this website.**

**I'm Melanie, the beta for this story and I'm usually the one that posts (: Patricia's the source of most of the ideas and she'll probably be talking in these notes and on PM or whatever a lot too. We're planning on updating Wednesdays or Thursdays and Saturdays of each week. **

**Without further ado, here's Chapter Two!**

Kurt sat in his bed reading an assignment for one of his classes at NYADA when his phone buzzed next to him. Glad to have a distraction he eagerly picked it up, but nearly dropped it again when he saw the caller ID. Blaine. A million questions started in his head, but none had time to be answered before Kurt's finger moved and pressed answer independent from everything his brain was yelling.

"Hello?" he said, a little too breathily, a little too emotionally. He felt Blaine hesitate, and bit his lip, hard.

"Um..Kurt, I'm not really sure what to say." Kurt lay back in his bed, preparing for another apology, one that this time he wasn't sure he could reject.

"Your dad..he's in the hospital." Kurt sat up straight, almost hitting his head on the too-low ceiling. Again, a million questions swirled through his head, but all Kurt managed to blurt out was "What?! I'm on my way to the airport right now." And then he hung up, and the only thing he thought about was his dad. It wasn't until he was on the plane and halfway through his 94 minute trip that he realized he could've asked Blaine what was going on, although how Blaine knew was still a mystery to him. He sighed, and settled back into his seat, knowing that all there was left to do was wait.

As Kurt entered the hospital, he shivered slightly as old memories resurfaced. He took a deep breath, reminding himself why he was there, and approached the main desk.

"Burt Hummel's room?" He asked, concern streaked across his face.

"234," the nurse running it replied, smiling at him sympathetically.

Entering the room, Kurt found Blaine and Carol sitting on the couch. Carol was sleeping but Kurt could see that she had been crying. Blaine looked up at Kurt and they shared a painful sigh. Kurt looked so destroyed and broken that Blaine's heart bled every time he looked up at him. More than anything, he wanted to come to him and hug him tightly but he was too afraid. He had never seen so much pain on his face. What to do, what to say? He looked up at Kurt, and oh my god he is crying. Blaine's heart felt like it was being pulled apart. Unable to help himself, Blaine started to cry too, quietly, so that Kurt wouldn't notice. Kurt took a couple self-conscious steps towards his dad's bed while Blaine's eyes burned into a certain spot above his temple. A spot which sported a white bandage, decorated with a couple dots of red. With his eyebrows knitted together in worry, Blaine tried to think of how it could've happened, noticing his heartbeat rise significantly with each new possibility.

Firmly, Kurt grabbed his dad's hand and Burt opened his eyes to look at his only son.

"What are you doing here Kurt? I told Carole not to call you. I am fine just...what do you have on your head? Is that what i think? Oh my god Kurt what happened? And you hand...?!" Burt sputtered as he awoke.

"Blaine called me. Were you not going to tell me about this at all?! And don't change the subject. It was just a stupid accident during... preparation for our performance for next week. I wanted to invite you all, but ... Let's just turn back to you. What happened?"

"I don't know really, the doctor did some tests, but didn't tell me anything yet." said Burt with a sigh. At that moment, the doctor stepped back into the bedroom.

"What...?" started Kurt, but his voice broke and he could not finish the question. But the doctor understood.

"You´re Burt´s son aren't you? Kurt?" the doctor looked up at Burt. He nodded approval with a little smile and looked at Kurt.

"So come at us," said Burt and Kurt couldn't help a small smile at the comment while he took a deep breath. Blaine woke up Carole and stood up.

"You're okay Burt, it's nothing to do with your illness," Kurt closed his eyes and breathed out, "actually it looks better than month ago. In short, your body attacked an infection and your immune system could not handle it, which led to high blood pressure which caused your collapse." The doctor smiled.

"Thank God," Carole said, putting her head into her hands. The doctor noticed Kurt was still pale.

"Breathe Kurt, don´t worry! Now I think now you'll be that one who's going to collapse." said the doctor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to sit," replied Kurt.

"Okay Burt we will give you some antibiotics and I think if everything goes how we want we can send you home the day after tomorrow. So, that is all for now and I have to go. Have a nice day, and Kurt? ... just take it easy all right?" the doctor winked and then left.

"Do not frighten me like this anymore understand!?" said Kurt quietly with head in his hands.

"COPY," smiled Burt,"but that´s why I didn't want to call you right after this, because I wanted to hear the doctor first and then call you if necessary. And look it's not. By the way Blaine I told you do not call him..."

"I'm sorry," whispered Blaine

"...but it doesn't matter, I knew you would," he said, smiling at Blaine, "and I'm really glad you're here Kurt. I've missed you, we haven't seen you since Mr. Shue's almost wedding!"

"I have missed you too dad," Kurt stood up and kissed his dead on his forehead.

"Show me this..." Burt takes Kurt´s head into his hands and looked over his son's injury.

"How did this happen?" Burt asked, his voice laced with concern, thinking of the years of bullying his son had endured.

"I told you already Dad. What more do you want to know?"

"I heard that. You had accident. I want to know what EXACTLY happened and how."

"You know... We was just dancing and one of the dancers pushed me, he didn't mean to, but I lost my balance and I landed on the edge of a piano."

"Okay I believe you, but be careful more next time, please."

"Said by someone laying in a hospital bed," said Kurt with a sneer, "I will. Promise."

"Okay Kurt go home it´s late. And I want to be be honest with you... you look really terrible...did you sleep last night?" asked Burt worriedly.

"Not really." replied Kurt and looked around for somewhere to lie down.

"No, Kurt go home. I'll be there in two days. Don't worry I feel much better now. How'd you get here?"

"Plane," Kurt replied, "my car's back in New York."

"Blaine, could you drive him?"

"As long as it's okay with Kurt..." Blaine said quietly, shyly. Burt turned to his son. Kurt looked to Blaine and shrugged. "Carole?"

"No I am not going I'll stay with him," she said, standing up, and walking over to Burt´s bed holding his hand. Kurt kissed his dad again, took a deep breath and walked out of the room, knowing that, as always, Blaine would follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, there're still a couple hours left of Saturday where I am, so technically we're on time ;). Also I apologize for our short description of Kurt/Chris's eyes that doesn't at all capture how wonderful they are3 I'm scared that if I say anything else I'll just spoil the chapter, so we'll keep this note short. Enjoy the latest installment :)**

"Why me?" Kurt asked himself silently as they left the hospital, feeling Blaine's eyes on his back. Nervously, he drummed his fingers on his leg. He felt so... empty? Broken? More than anything, he wanted to turn around and hug Blaine and maybe never let go. They walked further, and the urge grew more and more until Kurt just couldn't stop himself. He turned around and rushed into Blaine before he had a chance to second guess himself, unable to stifle the tears anymore. Blaine seemed startled at first, but gladly hugged Kurt back, infinitely happy that Kurt had done it first although his reasons were still unclear.

"I'm really glad you're here Kurt. I missed you so much," whispered Blaine still holding Kurt in his arms.

"I missed you too Blaine. Really I did." whispered Kurt and then, remembering himself, pulled off and tried to turn away from Blaine. Blaine's eyes followed him as they had all evening and it seemed he was losing his balance. And he really was. Blaine stepped over to catch him and saw his eyes were closed.

"Kurt are you alright? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know Blaine...I just don't feel very well, please take me home." Kurt answered quietly, scaring Blaine because he almost didn't hear him.

"Okay. Just...stay!" Kurt tottered a bit and Blaine opened the car and pushed him onto passenger's seat, then buckled his seatbelt. "Alright." He took his key out of his pocket and turned to look at Kurt. His eyes were still closed, and he was breathing slowly.

"Better?" Blaine asked a little sheepishly.

"Yeah. Thank you Blaine, for doing this." Kurt said, turning to Blaine, his eyes wide open now. Blaine stopped his key mid-turn, lost in those incredibly beautiful blue eyes he hadn't seen for so long. All it took for the 'closure' he had attempted to that point to crumble was that one look. Blaine realized without a doubt that he still loved Kurt. The pain in each of their eyes seemed to drain each boy more and more as the gaze continued. Finally, Kurt closed his eyes again and pulled Blaine out of his trance. With a deep breath, Blaine started the engine and drove to the Hummel's house that he had been to only that evening. Looking at his watch, Blaine saw that is was now close to two in the morning. They got out of the car and Blaine looked at Kurt to make sure he was steady, concluding that he seemed okay now. Kurt took a deep breath and moved in the direction of his house without looking back, leaving Blaine unsure of what to do. _Should I follow him?_ Kurt walked in but he didn't close the door.

_Screw it! Burt did tell me to keep an eye on him. That's all I'm doing...no more no less._ He thought, trying to convince himself more than anything else.

"Kurt?" whispered Blaine as he entered the house. He heard something from upstairs. He's in his bedroom. He went up. Kurt was standing beside the window and staring out.

"Tell me why Blaine." Kurt asked still staring through the window with his back turned to Blaine.

"Why what?"

"Why is everything rushing at me?" asked Kurt, his voice shaking. Blaine didn't really know what he meant, or what to say, but he captured that he had said everything. Everything?

"What happened Kurt? Please tell me what's wrong." Blaine came closer and they almost touched each other. He received no response. Maybe it was all the spontaneous scenes of song at Dalton and McKinley finally getting to him, but Blaine could honestly think of only one response to the situation. Softly, he began to sing.

_Same bed, but if feels just a little bit bigger now...our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down...'cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name._

Blaine hesitantly took Kurt's hand.

_And it all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh..._

_Hmm too young, too dumb, to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers, and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party, cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancin', but he's dancin' with another man.._

_Noticing the way Kurt stiffened at that lyric, and interpreting it as uncomfortableness, Blaine awkwardly dropped his hand and quickly skipped to the end._

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes, but..._

Before Blaine could get out the rest of the line, Kurt launched on him and attacked his lips. Blaine lost his balance and they both fell into Kurt's desk. Everything on the table shuddered and they heard something drop down on the floor with a crash. They both looked to see what it was, and Blaine picked it up. He was holding the photo of Kurt with the mysterious blue eyed boy, Rachel, and Santana in their New York apartment, the frame ruined and the glass tearing at each member of the picture threateningly.

"I'm sorry Kurt I didn't want..."said Blaine.

"It's not your fault..." said Kurt, taking the picture from his hands and looking at the photo." Actually..." What happened next shocked Blaine almost as much as the fact that Kurt had kissed him. He picked up the mostly shattered frame and threw it against the wall, hard, causing the shards that remained to crack and fall to the floor, and leaving a dent in his otherwise perfectly kept wall.

"Kurt..."

**So there you go! We haven't actually started Chapter Four yet, so sorry if that takes a day or two longer to get up. Also please leave us reviews, we live off of them 3 Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update, Patricia and I have been really busy..  
So here's a little premise for this chapter: the hook-up in I Do never happened. Okay?** **It's a little fluffy, but it matters, promise.**

"Kurt... what's that supposed to mean?" asked Blaine as he stared at Kurt with eyes wide opened. "Tell me please!" Blaine asked again, still not getting any response.

"KURT!" Blaine finally yelled, because he couldn't stand the quiet anymore. He regretted it a moment later though, as Kurt turned, but not far enough so Blaine could see his face. All he saw was one lonely tear drop onto the desk in front of them.

_No don't do this to me Kurt please, don´t cry. Dammit you screwed it up already and you didn't even talk normally, dammit, dammit...WELL DONE ANDERSON! He is on the edge with his feelings and everything and you are yelling at him... Blaine thought frantically._

He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. He really wanted to know what was going on, but didn't want to push Kurt anymore than he already had. He'd tell him when he was ready.

"I am sorry Kurt. I - really... look, I really care about you no matter what and I want you to trust me. We are still best friends at least. I - I just want you to trust me in everything, with your feelings and your fears. You can tell me, but I don't want to push you into it I ...I just want you to trust me and... this is really important for me Kurt. And I am sorry I yelled." he finished, almost breathless. "I am here for you. Always. Know that?"

Kurt frowned a little, and when he looked up at Blaine he could see how much emotions were reflected in his eyes. Pain, sadness, helplessness, fear...all that was reflected in those beautiful eyes, blue, green and mixed with gray, yes... they are beautiful. They were exactly the same as Blaine had remembered, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. He was so... Blaine realised he couldn't find the right words to describe Kurt. He was everything he had ever wanted and ever could want. But it's over now, Blaine reminded himself, before his thoughts again spun out of control.

_I am such an IDIOT. Why did I do this to us? Destroy everything amazing we had together. We could have spent the rest of our lives together and I knew Kurt wanted to. But after what I did to him Kurt can´t even trust me or look me straight in the eyes. I should have gone to New York sooner..not waited until that. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about it...No. Blaine shook his head resolutely. He couldn't have lived with that burden on his shoulders. He had to be completely honest with Kurt as they always were to each other no matter what it was about. And something like this... the truth would have come out eventually and we would've still broken up...but probably more worse and much more painfully, and Kurt would never talk to me again. Blaine took a deep breath, realizing how much time was passing-in silence. He had to be happy what he had now, not what he didn't. Maybe it was a little, but at least it was something. Basically, it could be much worse. He could have cut me off from his life and hate me until we both died,_ he continued to think, bitterly.

But now was not a time to think, because Kurt had turned to stare right at him. He was looking straight in his eyes with so much power Blaine had never noticed in his glance before. His eyes lit up. And Blaine could see that. This familiar look. Oh God, how much he missed him. There was no hate, bitterness or even sadness or pain. But there was another expression in his eyes. Something he thought he would never see again.

Could it be ― ?

"I know," whispered Kurt, leaned to Blaine and pressed their lips together softly.

― no way, it can't be. Not after what I did to him. He told me he didn't want to have something with me again, and not without good reason.

Blaine closed his eyes and melted inside this simple kiss. It was like he had been drowning, but now someone had lifted him up out of the water and he could breathe again. In that second he realised that Kurt could at any time realise that he actually didn't want this again, and brush it off as just a big misunderstanding, like he had at the wedding. He whimpered when Kurt pulled away after that one kiss, and he was glad that his eyes were still closed. And here we go he just realized that.

He didn't want to cry, but he could feel the tears biting him in the corners of his eyes, so he closed them tightly. One tear escaped anyway. He definitely didn't want more.

But then, something warm touched his cheek. The place where the tear was, he could feel warm and soft lips. He gasped out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Blaine opened his eyes, but everything was blurry, so he wiped them and hesitantly looked at Kurt, who was staring at him. He needed only one second and knew none of this was wrong. Blaine could still read him very well, and Kurt's eyes had always been a mirror of his soul. But what Blaine was seeing didn't make sense. There was only one explanation to that expression. Yes, he had to be right.

Love.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's neck and he could feel how warm his hand was. He sighed in that touched and saw that Kurt's bottom lip was trembling. He was so close to him, their noses were touching now. Blaine took a deep breath and he was enjoying Kurt's scent. Vanilla and cinnamon. OH. MY. GOD. He couldn't handle it anymore, and his eyes flickered to Kurt's lips for the briefest moment.

As they rushed their lips together in the same time, they both sighed in pleasure. They kissed slowly first, but Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer and tightened his grip so much that Kurt gasped.

"Sorry," Baine unbore his grip and pulled away a little but their lips brushed together but not kissed.

Kurt stayed silent and they both stood like this a while, with any reductant space between them, their lips didn't touch.

"So..." Blaine started hesitantly, "what... I remember, your behaviour, about me - hm, was very different last time." He didn't want to have this conversation, but he was curious and he must admit that he was afraid that Kurt only played some insane game with him to get him back for what he did to him. Everybody can lie and not just through sight, to make the other feel completely safe and then attack and hit a thousand times harder that they could ever expected. Blaine knew that wasn't the way Kurt was, but this situation was really more than odd. And he had hurt him badly, he knew that, but he couldn't allow himself to hurt him again.

"I remember that," Kurt's voice was a little tight, "but I was thinking a lot and my life was…. huh, ehm, pretty breaking apart after ―" he pulled away and turned to the window, staring through it, and Blaine resisted the urge to whimper or do something similar or more embarassing, so he let go, and Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "You... just... this isn't just about you. This is about everything what happened after you - cheated on me" Kurt finished with visible difficulties. "NYADA, Rachel is fighting against me because of her ego and Santana is driving me crazy with her never ending...Mexican-third eye conspiracies or whatever, then we've got you, and my dad who is hiding things from me, Ada ―" Kurt winced and Blaine frowned.

Adam? That must be that English looking boy in the photo? Blaine clasped his hands into fists but stayed silent. Kurt seemed torn and nervous like he said more than he actually wanted.

"So you are exclusive now?" Blaine asked more harsh then he wanted and tried to stay calm. He realised that Kurt was clenching window sill, his fingers turned white. Blaine reached out and put his hand on Kurt's lower arm, "Kurt ―"

"I need to drink something" Kurt was shaking slightly his glance turned cold and he gently shook Blaine's hand off his arm when he looked over at Blaine, "do you want me to bring you something?"

"Sure." Blaine said, his frown deepening as he watched Kurt leave the room.

_What the hell?_

**__****Eeep! Sorry to end it like that! We'll try to get Chapter 5 up asap :)**


End file.
